


Selenehelion

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Inspired by youtube video, M/M, Other character not mentionned in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When the Sun disappear, the Night and the Moon rule over the World, asking the Stars to dance and to throw Light when the Sun can't do it anymore...Every Night, Lea watches the Moon and the Castle moved by the party. A dream he can't reach because he lives in the Daytime and couldn't live in the Night. Until a mysterious teenager gave him a coat, just for one Night, and let him discover the beauty of a World he never was able to touch and meet. One Night. And he must be back as the Sun starts to shine the World... But, in the Castle of the Night, his path bring him to Isa...





	Selenehelion

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend showed me this video and just after, this AU's plot jumped in my mind => https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nrdn-LXNn9U <= I do slight reference to it while the fanfiction and I highly recommand it anyway!
> 
> Also, I'm not native english speaker and I've dislexia so I'm sorry if ever there is too many fault (grammar or else) in this.
> 
> Thank you for your interest!!

Every day, just when the Sun disappeared behind the buildings and the beautiful flowers, or any greenery, shining tenderly in the fountains, casting red gloom around, a Castle turned on their cold Lights. Every night, the Castle refused to let the radiance die. Every night, a soft music went out from the windows, rolling around those pressing themselves to those doors that only waited them.

When the hard day of work was over, the soft night of pleasure began…

Every day, when a whole part of the World was sent in the dark, not receiving the softest beam, there was someone walking to the very line separating the two Worlds. This someone, holding his body becoming cold in a vain hope to have it warmer, had to deal with this every day. Every night. He only wished to discover what was on the other side, what this Castle was holding. But he couldn’t. He was trapped in this part of the World… Every night, he wished to cross the sinister line. Tonight was different from the others… Tonight, he moved his fingers and approached them from a soft ray.

At the moment his skin reverberated this Light, he winced. His fingers were turning red, a bolt of pain hit him and traveled through him…

But he wanted to try anyway.

He dreamed of this.

He only wished he could discover those beams, discover the World that only came alive when his was dying.

Still hugging himself, he walked to the beam, the top of his foot brushing the soft ray.

“You shouldn’t do this,” a soft voice said to him.

He turned his head and saw a teenager sat on the fence, bathed by the soft Light. He wasn’t hurt by the Night, wasn’t suffering from the unbelievable cold of the dying of the day…

“How are you…”

The teenager smiled.

“I see you, coming every night here. I never thought you’d try to cross the line. Do you know this World isn’t for you? It’s the Night.”

“I know.”

“You’d die if you’d come in the Night.”

“I know,” he repeated, mildly annoyed. “I just want, once, to discover the Night.”

“One night?”

“One night…”

“I’ve a present for you, but be careful.” The teenager jumped on the floor and walked to him, a long dark coat appearing in his hand. “As soon as the Day will arrive, you have to be here.”

“I’d be there!” the man swore.

His excitation switched his traits to something so warm…

“Isa? Isa! Where are you?”

When he heard the voice of his father, Isa got up from his bed, his book still held against his heart, and he quickly slid in his huge wardrobe. So big you could probably stock the clothes of every guest of the Night. Please, the place even had windows and a couch next to the shoes showcase…

As he walked to the depth of his wardrobe, he pushed the clothes to create a real wall of fabrics and fur.

Every Night, it was the same thing.

The Castle was offering everything to strangers, party, music, food, entertainment, dance, joy… And they just have to pretend.

Every Night, he had to smile at people he didn’t care about.

Every Night, he was getting a little bit more annoyed. His patience had been already destroyed, inch by inch. He wasn’t a pretty ornament they may show to the guests to amuse them.

“Isa?”

He heard the door of the wardrobe opening and stopped moving. He even stopped breathing, just listening.

A soft ‘clap’ and a sudden Darkness let him understand that his father closed the door. And the man certainly not locked himself here. He had something else to do. He certainly will search him somewhere else…

Isa let out a sigh and walked through the clothes on the couch next to the window. There was a beautiful Moon outside, like every night, and she was lightening him. She was offering just the gleam he needed to read. He sat and opened the book, losing himself in the only matter he had.

The pages moved, one after one, flying with the time.

Until the moonlight disappeared. He looked up and saw a dark silhouette at his window. Immediately, he got up, letting the book fall on the cushions. He bent to grab a knife tied at his ankle.

The window opened and the silhouette jumped in. Isa didn’t wait more and dashed to it, pushing it against the sill, in the gap. His knife was caressing the throat of the intruder.

“Try again,” he whispered.

A beam passed on the visage, surprising Isa.

Not because of the hair looking like real flames or because of eyes as green as the grass lighten by the Sun.

There was something innocent on the visage. An excitation he didn’t see since too long.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“I’m Lea. I come from…” He added, just under his breath: “… the Other Side.”

“You…”

Isa was surprised. He had heard about this since he was a child but never saw one. They said those people woke up when the Night ended, when they go to bed because they couldn’t bear the Light of the Sun…

“You shouldn’t tell to someone you don’t know from where you come.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll leave when the Night is over. I just wanted to see this Castle. We only dream about it from where I came!”

This Lea was excited and talked to him with joy and nonchalance and he still had his knife against his skin.

“Why coming _here_?” he asked.

“They said I couldn’t come here. Not like that.”

Isa clenched his hand around the handle of his knife.

“Why are you like that?”

“I can’t stay in the Moonlight.”

It was evident. And yet, Isa understood why no one had let the man enter the Castle. With his face hidden by a hood, his long boots and his gloves plus the coat, he looked more like a thief than a guest.

Isa moved his knife and paced backward. He even walked back to the wall of clothes and pushed them to create an exit.

“Here,” he called.

Lea moved away from the window, closing it, and rubbing his throat as he walked to him. He came alongside him to the wardrobe entry and waited as Isa pushed it open to lead him to the corridor.

“Pursue your walk to the edge of the corridor and climb down the stairs. Take the left path and you will arrive to the biggest room. The Celebration is there.”

“Thank you!” Lea made a movement to come out of the room but stopped. “You don’t come?” he wondered.

“You never saw a Night however, I saw too much of them… I’ve no interest in those trivialities.”

“You will stay here? Alone?”

“I have a book with me.”

“That’s sad…”

“Isa?!”

Isa grabbed Lea’s wrist and tugged him inside. He would have no time to push him out and he hated the fact that he had to push him in the wardrobe again, tugging the clothes over them as the double-door closed.

He pressed a finger over Lea’s lips.

“Huuush… I’ll let you enjoy the party after, however, don’t make the slightest sound now, please.”

Isa could feel him nod, his finger still against his lips.

“Isa. I heard you. Where are you?! I’m losing my patience.”

And Isa had still very a lot of patience. He could continue to hide for the nights to come. If he could beg his father some Mercy… but, sadly, he couldn’t.

He just waited. Waited until he heard his father leaving once again.

“My apologizes,” Isa said, under his breath.

“Don’t worry. But what’s happening?”

“As I said to you, I saw too many Nights and don’t have any interest in this. However, I’m supposed to be at this soiree. My father wishes I’ll come, eventually.”

“You have to go to the party every night?”

Isa moved away and walked to the shoes showcase.

“Yes. You don’t have to worry. You can go. Try to stay discrete, please. You can come here and leave through my window when it will be needed.”

“Okay.”

Lea walked and his hand brushed the door of the wardrobe. Isa glanced at him as he disappeared then he walked to the couch and sat, searching his page once again. Usually, he used a bookmark and it was less difficult to jump again in the story…

When he found the page, he felt relieved. Unless it wasn’t the page exactly? He read the first words to be sure.

“Eh?”

Isa’s book slipped from his fingers as he jumped from surprise and then raised a cold look to Lea. Which had caught the book and was offering it to him. This time, Isa slid a bookmark on this page. He didn’t want to have to read again this novel.

“What?”

“I was about to leave but I heard your father calling the Guards. ‘I ignore where Isa has sequestered himself but if he tries to reach the kitchen to eat, remind him there is food in the Ball Room.’”

Isa pressed his skull against the wall. It was the kind of words his father would have used. He didn’t think this guy could lie so well…

“Don’t worry. I’ll be silent! I’ll just watch the Moon!”

Isa watched as he looked Lea approach the sill and kneel on the floor, pressing his arms on said sill and his chin on his wrist, looking at the Moon. It reminded himself to Isa. He stopped doing that when he grew up. Mostly because of the situation and the responsibilities he received with the years.

He wondered if he was like him when he was younger.

“I could do that every Night,” he heard in a whisper.

Isa closed his book and got up to walk to him, kneeling next to him.

“I believed it too, when I was younger.”

“It’s beautiful,” Lea replied. “They said it would hurt me, that I couldn’t approach it but… But it’s just so beautiful. This couldn’t harm me…”

“It’s fake.”

Lea turned his head toward Isa, blinking.

“The Moon, it’s fake. It’s not the true moonlight you’re seeing there. It only an image.”

“Oh… And yet, it hurts? Look.” Lea pushed down his hoodie and showed the cheeks pretty red. “See?”

“It hurts that much?”

“Hm… It’s okay. The coat protects well.”

“It seems so. I wish you will enjoy this Night.”

“In fact, I’m enjoying it right now. I didn’t wish a lot about this, just discover what was hidden to me. Do you ever wish to see the Day?”

“Not really, to be honest. I just let the night let another night pass.”

Lea pressed his head against his hands. “Don’t you want to have more fun?”

“I’m reading. I really enjoy some books.”

“I don’t read much!”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah!”

Isa turned his head toward the book and leaned to grab his current book. He went to the first page and turned it to Lea.

“I had not finished this one but I believe you could enjoy it.”

“Can you read it, please?”

“For you?”

“Yes, please.”

Isa didn’t hide his surprise but he started to read the book, in a low voice, giving it to the narrators and the characters.

Still pressing his head over his hands, Lea watched him. Out of the blue, he found a spectacle way more beautiful than a fake Moon with fake lights. He watched as the pinkish lips were moving, as a tender current of air was blowing in the locks, making them move a bit. He watched the two eyes, as beautiful as two Turquoises taking out of the most precious mine, were moving, following the lines of words. Lea didn’t need any Light, didn’t need any music… he just received what he was seeking.

He wanted to see the Night.

He only needed to see him…

Rocked by Isa’s voice, Lea didn’t see the dark night loose his colors and slowly turn to the orange lights.

Isa did.

He got up suddenly and moved away from the windows at Lea’s surprise.

“Something’s wrong?” he asked.

“I can’t see the Day,” he replied.

“You never saw a Sunrise?”

“Neither a Sunset… But you should leave.”

“I’m not afraid of the Day,” Lea replied. “I just wanted… few more seconds.”

“You will need more than a few seconds if you wish me to finish the book,” Isa said. He pressed his hand over the novel and walked toward him, handing it to Lea with respect. “Bringing it back to me when you will be done with it, please.”

“I can’t accept.”

“Please.”

“I can’t come back… They said it was just for one Night.”

Isa opened slightly his lips then looked down to the book. He paced backward, through the wall of clothes and disappeared.

Lea had a sad smile as he was watching the warm Light swallowing the cold Night.

It was time for him to leave…

What he had discovered in the secret of the Night was something, someone, he couldn’t forget…

He opened the window with a sigh and pushed the coat of his face. His cheeks were still red and he couldn’t risk to disappear under the last beam of the Moon. He climbed on the sill and watched the huge pit waiting for him.

“Please, wait.”

Lea turned his head and saw Isa. He was holding another book, if you paid attention to the light blue cover. Handing him another book.

“You can keep this one.”

Lea jumped from the sill, walking to him. His hands caressed Isa’s as the closed them to the book. The contact was soft and unbelievably cold. He could only guess how warm his skin was looking to Isa.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Thank to you…” Isa replied.

He leaned in and his lips pressed on his cheek. Then the other. one time first and then a million times. Pressing, again and again, never stopping to kiss him, until his lips and his hands burnt.

Lea knew he had to move away from this embrace even if he wished it until the end of the time.

The Day was taking over the Night and he couldn’t let him stay.

“You offered me the most beautiful time of my life,” he said under his breath.

Isa let him move away and jump from the window. His Heart missed a heartbeat and he ran to the sill, leaning over it.

“Me too…” he whispered as the dark silhouette disappeared in the red light…

When Lea crossed the line between the Worlds, the Light spread over them. The windows opened and the life started again as no one had to be afraid of the cold and the Night.

Lea couldn’t help but smile as he held the book against his Heart. He moved the hood from his head, displaying his flaming hairs and the kisses mark his face was still holding. A thousand kisses from an Angel, a thousand little reddish spots displaying on his cheeks…

“Was it funny?”

Lea turned toward the teenager, still holding himself in the fence. He wasn’t submitted to the unbelievable cold of the Night and now the burn of the Day was letting him stone-faced.

“Yes!”

“Hand me back the outfit please.”

Lea held the book against him and managed to take out his boots, the coat and the gloves. He handed them to the teenager but his face was moved with sadness.

“Can’t I go again,” he asked. “Another time. Please… Just another Night.”

“If I say ‘yes’, next Night, you will ask me the same. And then, one Night will turn to one week. You can’t do that.”

“I’ll be back as soon as the Day starts. I swear.”

“It’s dangerous. The Night isn’t made for you.”

“I’m fine. I’m really fine. If I just can go, I’ll leave earlier and never let the day catch me back when I’m there.”

“It would be nonsense. Why would I allow that?”

“My life would be nonsense without him. That’s all I still have from him,” he said, looking at the book. “I’ve to see him again. Please… have mercy.”

The teenager looked him back, the pain in his eyes, the hope of his face sparkle by tiny burns.

“Very well… But you have to always been here when the Night let the Day reign. And you never, ever, can meet the Moon.”

Lea’s face went as bright as the Sun itself.

“I swear!”

When he woke up, it was already Night. Obviously.

Night wasn’t something he liked since he was a teenager but tonight, it seemed more bitter than the other time. He couldn’t press himself to come out of the bed, to read, to prepare himself. Night was so fading…

They never let him go in the Daylight and feared it since so long but tonight, as he was lying in his bed, he wondered… could he fly away in the Day?

Maybe he couldn’t let the sunshine caress his skin but, for now, there was no Sun anyway?

Isa got up in his bed, suddenly.

Lea couldn’t come back but he could reach him! What was waiting for him anyway? Nothing…

Soon, his father will ask him to come to celebrate. More than ever, he wasn’t in the mood. But he could leave. He never went out of the Castle but he could do it. He saw where the limit between the Worlds was standing. And if Juliet could have fled from the Capulet, if Roméo could have ignored the Montaigu in the name of love, he could do the same.

Coming out of his bed, he went to the bathroom to come out from it after twenty minutes, tying his hair in a braid. He could hear his father outside but he didn’t care much and entered the wardrobe. In the forest of coats, he grabbed one with fur and passed it above his warm trousers, above his pullover there to hug him and keep him protected from the cold Night. He walked to the showcase and grabbed boots before walking to the sill.

His father was calling him.

He heard him.

“Isa? Isa! Where are you again!? Can’t you find him? He can’t just… vanish!”

Isa wondered if his father had a lot of faith in him for never come back further in the wardrobe or if he was an idiot. Probably the faith because he used to reply when he was younger. Whenever was his hidden place. But now. Now, he was older and he didn’t want to have anything to do with those people. He didn’t want to have to dance with strangers, to smile, to interest himself to those who had no interest for him.

He wasn’t ready to do what his father expected from him.

He was ready for nothing.

Unless maybe take care of the Realm when the time will come. And he wished it to never come…

Especially because at this exact moment, all he wanted was to run away and lost his Night in the Day…

“Isa?!”

“ _Sorry, Father_ ,” he thought before opening the window and then climb the sill.

He sat on the other side, in the fresh wind, and looked down. His feet caressed the wall as he steadied himself to jump in the void. If he rolled on the floor, he could make the fall softer and then he just had to run away.

He tightened his hand on the coat. It could protect him from the burn of the Sun and so maybe… he wouldn’t have to come back.

“ISA?! Where are you!?”

The voice was closer.

He just had to jump in the garden surrounded by bushes were white flowers were turning in a luminescent blue under the beauty of the Moon.

Isa just jumped, hoping to land correctly. He had read a lot of books and knew how he had to do; he had followed lessons of fencing and different fight but he never had to actually do this thing. It was a swan dive. An all or nothing.

The floor approached quickly and…

Something grabbed him, making him swirl in the air and fall in the flowers that shine with more effort, throwing their luminescence in the sweet face that fell on him.

“Lea?” he wondered, agape, as the petals flew around.

Yes, the visage above him was so full of life, of the light of those seeing the Day. He was surprised to see a thousand tiny spots on his cheeks. They weren’t there yesterday… he brushed them with the tip of his fingers.

“How… How is it possible? I believe you couldn’t come back…”

“I couldn’t not come. I would have done anything to be next to you,” the man replied.

His hand grabbed his, pressing kisses on the knuckles.

“How?” Isa muttered, still in disbelief.

“I begged. I begged to come back because I couldn’t be somewhere else than here? And fortunately! Why did you jump like that?!”

“I wanted to come in your side,” Isa replied under his breath.

“You wanted?”

Isa nodded, his head still lying in the field of flowers.

Around them, butterflies and fireflies were dancing, grabbing the light of the Moon to cast away more blue sparkle around.

“I wanted to see you.”

“Now, you see me,” Lea smiled. “I’ll come. Every Night. Every Night till the end of my life,” he swore, his lips stretching in a huge grin.

“Why?” Isa asked, though a little smile appeared on his lips.

“You’re mu Light in the Night,” Lea smiled. He pressed a kiss on his nose then his forehead. “And you… Why come at a place you know nothing about?”

‘Because of you… You bring me joy for the first time since so long.’ Isa wished to say. But he couldn’t. He didn’t know him since enough time and yet. Yet, he was a Light in his life. A beacon blinding everything around.

“As I said, I wanted to see you again,” he muttered, not brave enough to tell more.

“You’re cute.” He bent a bit more on him, his fingers brushing a sole lock of blue hair that fled from the braid. “Can I… kiss you?”

Isa smiled.

All his life, he never felt the need of being kissed. Not by the people his parents pushed him to, not by his parents themselves when they tried to give a kiss to help him to slumber. Never.

Now, the idea seemed delicious.

He wanted to discover those lips always turned in a smile.

“Yes,” he whispered.

When the lips met his, his whole body burnt under the force of the love he had for him.

How was it possible. So fast? So strong? So perfect… He wanted to feel this burn, again and again. Consummate himself to this wild love.

Lea passed his arm under Isa’s back, bringing him against him. He seemed so cold, he wanted to provide him his warm. He wanted to taste every spark of him, letting them fly through him. He felt attracted by him in every way. And it was perfect. He couldn’t believe someone would grab his attention that way and never let it go on him. He wanted him to never forget him. If there was any God out there, make that this treasure never forget him because he felt like he was only alive when their thoughts were entwined. If he could remember him forever, he would have a means of staying alive. He would have a reason to beat the cold night…

A new breath.

Isa was offering him oxygen.

As the Days passed, Isa’s parents could notice something that shouldn’t be strange. Their son was happier than the usual. They could actually see him daydream, or more likely nightdream, and he often wore a soft smile on his lips. As soon he noticed someone was watching him, he did his best to hide it but it was so obvious to his parents.

As others Night, Isa was woken up at the Sunset, though he couldn’t see it, and he was awaited for the meal before the party starts. It was often, if not always, after the meal that Isa sneaked away.

“Do you think he will run away, once again?” the father asked as he watched the table starting to bend under the weight of the victuals.

“Whoever he wanted to give his Heart to, I highly doubt he met them in the party. I don’t think you have a single chance. Except if you find his darling and make them come to the Ball. But honestly… I don’t think it’d be interesting. Isa is happy and I wouldn’t take this away from him.”

“You’re right. You’re always right,” he said, passing his arm around her waist to press a kiss on her cheek.

“That’s why you married me,” she replied, hugging him back.

“No. That’s because I love you,” he countered.

She smiled and pressed her lips against his.

“I love you, Terra,” she muttered.

He hugged her more, kissing her nose and her eyelids.

They wouldn’t force Isa to anything, after all… Terra himself wasn’t a Prince or any Noble. He was just a Star among the other and Aqua fell in love… She offered him her Heart and a place in the Castle. Their love was so powerful that, after this day, they diffused their Light for everyone when the Night spread his veil in a cold World. Since they loved each other, the Realm was happier. So, how could they take this away to Isa, now that he had found his own Star…

But Terra was protective. He wanted the best for his child and wondered who had grabbed his Heart…

Would they be worthy?

Would they make him happy?

Of course, for now, Isa was happy but it was always easy to bring joy when the spark of love just appeared…

“Demyx?” Aqua called, from the embrace of her husband.

“Yes, Ma’am?” he asked, standing at attention.

“Could you go search Isa? I’d like him to eat.”

“Yes, Ma’am!!”

Aqua smiled slightly. They also had to talk to Isa so he’ll stop being afraid of them, stop avoiding them. It was probably their fault. Them who loved and found each other somewhere else that at the expected place, they tried to find him someone to marry. Sadly, it was important… They had sworn this when she offered the life to her tender Isa.

But how could she resist to her son’s happiness?

Demyx quickly walked to the Prince’s room. When he arrived in front of it, he knocked at the door and then pushed it open. Isa appeared from his bathroom, his hand along the wall.

The young guard noticed it and ran to him.

“Are you okay, my Prince?”

“Yes. I just had a bad night, I believe.”

Demyx offered his arm to Isa. Which was quite reluctant but accepted it. It wouldn’t be strange to see him walk at this arm. It already happened a few times because Demyx had begged for it…

“A bad night?”

“Hm… I feel a bit weak. I will feel better tomorrow.”

He will feel better soon.

When the Night will be totally set, when he’ll sneak in his wardrobe and that, for the twenty-ninth day, he will let Lea enter here. When he will let him touch his body and love it as much as hating hit because he wished to brush his skin. He could kiss his red lips, let his hand spread over his face starry of tiny spot, but he couldn’t have more without this hard coat between them.

Soon, his true Light will be there and every worry will disappear.

He lived for these moments… the Sunset and the Sunrise has never been so awful. And the Day… waiting the whole day, lost in his blankets, turning again and again, wishing for sleep to come. Wishing for the dreams to swirl around him because, in his dream, Lea was there. Obviously.

“Your parents asked you to come to eat,” Demyx said. “Do you think you will be able to do it?”

“Yes. I’m just a bit… vertiginous. Nothing to worry about,” he replied.

“Oki doki.”

Demyx smiled at him and brought him to the dinner room. He knocked at the door and walked along Isa until they reach his chair where he helped him to sit.

“Something is wrong?” Aqua wondered.

“Everything is fine.”

“You look very pale,” she said.

“A hard night,” Demyx replied. “Bad dreams.”

The only bad thing about his d reams was the fact they weren’t real. But he wouldn’t say it. Not in front of his parents…

Terra asked to the employees to provide the food, only because it was what the etiquette asked. It would be him and only him, he would have taken one of those gigantic chicken legs. Aqua would do the same…

“I understand,” Aqua said. “We wanted to talk to you. Regarding the Ball.”

Isa closed his eyes. Not again…

“You’re not invited anymore.”

“Excuse me?” he said to his father.

“We decided you don’t need to come,” Aqua explained.

“Why?” Isa asked, confuse.

“You’re not happy about it?” the man wondered.

“I’m very happy,” Isa said. “But it’s… surprising?”

“We want you to be happy,” Terra said. “I understand that your happiness is somewhere else. Whatever it is, we wish you to reach it. You don’t have to force yourself.”

Isa could debate that, for so long, his father forced him. But maybe it was for him to have friends? He only had few people with whom he talked. His parents and Demyx and Braig. Except those, he was always lost in his books…

His parents loved him, he knew it.

It was just hard sometimes to do with it because they didn’t always love him as he expected it…

As the Night cast its veil over the Worlds, Lea prepared himself. He couldn’t wait to see Isa. When the Day died, the Sun disappearing and letting place to the Moon, it didn’t die for real because of Isa. He was his Sun, his Light…

He had to reach him.

Since he had enlightened his life, twenty-night days earlier, he just waited for the Night to arrive. Before, he didn’t like this time but now, it was the most beautiful moment. He wanted to hug his Isa, wanted to hear him talk, laugh… see him smile.

Prepared, he went toward the line to reach that World so precious to him.

“You’re still going there?”

Lea turned his head to see the teenager sat on the fence. Since the time, he started to recognize his voice. This smile, those spiky blond hair with red reflects, especially when the Light, always following him, hit it.

“Why would I do something else? I’ll be back before the Day come.”

“You didn’t forget what I told you, did you?” he asked.

“Yes. I won’t approach the Moon. I’m not interested anyway,” he replied with a shrug.

“Perfect. But stay cautious. Something isn’t happening as expected.”

“What?” Lea asked, tugging the hood over his head.

The teenager turned his head, his nose pointing to the sky sparked by shy Stars, starting to come, one by one, as the Day was totally disappearing.

“Look at the Moon.”

“I’m really not int…”

“Look it,” the boy pressed.

Lea looked down, squinting as he pushed the hood correctly. The Day lost his last colors, showing a pale Moon, absolutely beautiful, though not as much as Isa in Lea’s heart. And he stopped right there, aghast….

“What’s happening to the Moon? It’s…”

It was vanishing. A bit of the Moon was disappearing in the dark of the Night and no Stars around could help it to keep its Light…

“It’s fading.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. But be careful. You don’t belong to the Night. You’re doing something, just being there.”

“Maybe.” Lea turned his head to the guy. “But can we sure about this? This Moon is fake.”

“Excuse me?” the teenager asked.

“It’s just fake… It’s an image.” Lea walked the line between the World. “I’ll take care, don’t worry. Nothing will happen to the Moon!” he swore.

“Lea!!”

The teenager jumped on the fence but… Lea had already disappeared, swallowed by the Night.

The teenager looked down, clenching his fists.

What could he do now?

For the thirtieth time, Lea climbed the wall of the Castle in the Night Land. It wasn’t easy and yet it was. His dark clothes helped him to disappear in the Night and the fact that the Guards were looking everywhere to be sure no one will enter was, in fact, a big help for him. They were so stressed, he just had to wait that they focus on the wrong person and he could have his chance.

He was quick.

Really quick.

If the Guards of the Realm knew what they tried to prevent entered in their Castle for one month…

As soon as he felt he was about to be noticed by them, he just stopped moving, sliding his finger in a crevice between two stones. He just became one with the wall…

He heard sound around and moved even more.

“You can focus on your work, please.”

Lea’s Heart almost missed a beat. He had to struggle not to fall and he couldn’t help but smile.

Seven seconds passed then he heard.

“Come.”

Of course he knew.

Isa was so smart!

Lea climbed the wall as quickly as he could and he passed on the sill, throwing himself in that too big wardrobe that became the cradle of their love.

“Eh!” he smiled.

He rubbed his hands on his trousers then moved them to Isa’s cheeks who pressed his hands above his, then his forehead against his, breathing with delight now that he was there.

“I missed you. I missed you so much,” Lea whispered. “I hate the Day!”

“Me too.” Isa watched him with tenderness. “And yet… It’s where you were born. I can’t thank enough this precious place.”

Lea slid one hand so he could hug him tightly. Isa hugged him back and moved his own hand so he could cup Lea’s face and steal him a really tiny kiss.

“I don’t want you to leave…” Isa said.

“I want to stay forever.”

Isa smiled slightly against him. His Heart was beating so fast in his chest it was almost impossible to breathe correctly. He could have stayed there, in front of the window, forever, just being with him, just feeling his love…

He only felt alive now.

However… this day has really been rough for him…

“My father said I’m not constrained to assist at the Ball,” he said.

“Really? That’s awesome! Why did he change his mind?”

“They said I’m happy?” Isa looked down, trying to hold back his smile but he couldn’t because Lea was just making him ecstatic. “They suppose my Heart belongs to someone,” he replied.

“And… it belongs to someone?” Lea asked under his breath.

“You can try to guess if you want to,” Isa whispered against his lips.

The other kissed him tenderly, hugging him more.

“Yes?”

“Hm-hm.”

“And it’s me, right?”

“It is, you,” Isa replied, his Heart jumping in his chest.

All it wanted was to join Lea’s. He had to calm it down. He moved back and grabbed Lea’s hand to walk toward his room.

“I highly doubt my parents will come in my bedroom. I hope you don’t mind if we went here?” he asked, pushing the door of said bedroom.

“Woah… No. No, I don’t mind…”

Lea blinked in front of this room. In fact, it was really simple, just a big bed, one desk and a lot of shelves bending under the weight of the books. And yet, for him, it was so much… He could discover so much from Isa’s habit there. His favorite books, for example. Though they had already talked about this. They talked a lot. Sometimes, Isa would read him a book, other times, they just would be next to each other and nothing else was needed.

The first time he had seen Isa, it was the most beautiful person he never saw but he was more interested by the Moon, the party and every secret of the World. And slowly, his interest grew up, his love too. And now, he couldn’t get enough of his presence. He just wanted to learn everything. Was what his favorite animal? His favorite meal? Flower? Color? Song? How could he bath him with love? He wanted just to show him how much he cared for him. How much of his life had no means without him.

He wished he felt the same as him and, on the other hand, didn’t. Because it was so excruciating without him… He didn’t want Isa to suffer the distance as much as him…

After having looked at the books, he turned around and walked toward the bed were Isa had sat. He joined him and grabbed his hand tenderly. Then his fingers moved the long lock following his cheek and he leaned to kiss his lips tenderly. Isa didn’t ask more. Though he needed to sit, he felt alive. As if the weakness had disappeared as soon as the love started to bathe him.

“May I?” Lea asked.

Isa nodded, though he had no idea what he wanted to do. His Heart became happier when he saw him lay on the mattress next to him. He moved a bit, joining him and feeling the joy overwhelm him as he slid his fingers among the soft red spikes.

“Don’t you wish taking off your coat?” Isa offered softly.

“I wish but I can’t. I swear. The guy that helps me to get here is already freaking out because I come too often.”

“I can join you too…”

“Yeah but when the daylight appear, I can throw out my coat and just leave without problems. You, you have no coat and you will be hurt by this Light…”

“Hm…” Isa came closer to him. He smiled when he felt a hand slide on the crook of his back. “You will come back every day?”

It was difficult to let his reason to stay alive in someone else’s hand. Really difficult. However, Lea had become this reason and what else he could do that offering his whole life to him, wait for him… Wait his presence to feel the light, the flame that was animating his body. Before, he survived, passing through each day just because he had too. Now, he was living them…

And if he lost him…

“I will come back. Every day. Every week. Forever,” Lea swore, before kissing his forehead softly.

He too had no other reason to life than him.

His life was just meant to be tying with his.

His existence just meant to be shared with him. With jokes, with care, with news things he’ll discover here and there… a perfect sharing.

How could he cast a shadow with the information he received about the Moon. That image was just trying to get attention because something was way more important than it. This was all!

After all, that Moon was receiving a Ball every day and people kept telling it how pretty it was. He once had been trapped by its charm.

Fortunately, a beautiful Prince had changed all of this…

The only Heart for whom he’d break every rule. Just for a second, for a smile…

“Please, don’t move!!”

A violent sound echoed in the room.

Demyx dashed to his Prince, who was breathing with a lot of difficulties. He was paler than he never was. You could have mistaken him with his satiny blankets. The situation had become worse and worse every day for ten days. But it was even worse now…

The Prince didn’t eat anything, just staying in the bed and claiming that everything was alright. And if his love seemed to be as pure as few days before, the King and the Queen were both worried. Whatever illness had taken him away, it was unknown. In the tiny time Isa allowed to them, Aqua had asked every doctor to come and none of them could understand…

He was… fading away.

“I have to…”

“I will help you,” Demyx said, approaching him.

“No…”

“Please. You have to rest yourself. I’ll bring you something to eat, okay?”

“Very well… But after that… I’d like to stay alone. Please.”

Demyx pinched his lips, hearing this ask. The same as the five previous day, when his health really started to decline, but how accept when he seemed to be on the edge of the death?

“Only one hour. Okay?”

Isa wanted to protest but… he wasn’t sure he could lie a whole night to Lea. However, he wanted to see him. He could pass through this strange illness if he saw his only Light…

So, he nodded.

In Lea’s ear, a voice was saying ‘don’t go’. It wasn’t the teenager. He had not seen him since that Night where he had mentioned the fake Moon… Tonight, he wished he was there because he had so many questions…

No, he didn’t care about the Moon but he noticed how it was disappearing in the sky every Night.

He thought she was trying to get attention but this was strange…

If the teenager wasn’t there, he’d ask to Isa.

Isa seemed a bit somewhere else lately. Tired, sometimes pale… He said he was sleeping with many difficulties lately and he did his best to help him but the insomnia was stretching. If only he could do something…

If only…

Without any answers or clues of what was happening, Lea crossed the line between those realms and walked to the Castle.

As he approached it, he realized a new sad reality. No one was trying to come in the Castle.

Each time he came by, there was always a crowd of people pressing themselves in the hope to see the Moon or the royalty.

Tonight, nothing.

Even the number of Guards had diminished.

“What’s happening?” he muttered.

He looked up at the Moon. The Moon so pale, disappearing… Soon, no one would be able to see it.

“Why?”

It was just an image. Something fake. Why would it…

His fingers passed on his cheeks, marked forever of those tiny kisses that Isa offered him. He bore them every day, every night, since then and, sometimes, after having seen him for so long, he felt like his skin was suffering. Often, Isa was really red after a long Night together…

“Did you have understood?” a voice echoed behind him.

Lea turned and saw the teenager, bathed by a soft Light, as always.

“I begged you not to approach him.”

“You told me not to approach the Moon. How could I have understood?! He was… He’s…”

“You’re the Sun! You could have understood!” the teenager reproached. Immediately, he calmed himself. “The Moon can’t live when the Sun is next to him… Your Light is too bright, making him disappear…” He moved his hand, showing the disappearing disc in the sky. “It’s fake. It’s just an image, a reflect. His reflect.”

“You’re telling me…”

“He’s dying. I told you, you couldn’t approach him. But you did it anyway…”

“I couldn’t know. I didn’t know! I thought… I thought I had found the only one. The one that will stay with me forever… I was tired of all of this. Tired of casting my Light the Day and then waiting in this World while the Night was having its time. I felt like I was dying a bit more every Night. But him… Isa… He gave me back my life. I wasn’t just the stupid Sun, having to cast my Light around for some idiots that complained about the Night! I could be there, in the beauty of the Night. I found the most beautiful secret of the Night.”

Lea looked down, his Heart suffering in front of this truth.

“Once. One last time… I need to see him one last time. Just one last time and, I swear, tit will be over. I will never come back in the Night. I will do what I have to do…” Lea stared him. “What _you_ expect for us.”

“I’m not trying to hurt you. You have been created with different purposes. He has to Light the Night and you the Day. You weren’t supposed to meet. You weren’t supposed to fall in love with him.”

“But I love him…”

“I know. That’s why I offer you this Night if you swear.” The blue eyes turned yellow, the blond hair became dark… “Whatever will open, you will never see him again. Not even a tiny second. But beware… I doubt he will understand. Forgive you from being the Sun. The only Star that had always refused to dance with him at Night…”

The Sun gulped in horror in front of this spectacle. Of this help that didn’t seem at all like some help and, yet, that seemed to tell the truth more than anything else…

The teenager became the one Lea was used to.

“I’ll do my best to protect him, don’t worry,” he swore in softness.

“Keep him alive. That’s everything I’m asking.”

Sound in the huge wardrobe pushed Isa to press on his elbows to look at the door, waiting for the one he craved to see.

“Lea?” he called with relieve.

The door totally open but the man wasn’t as bright as usual…

“Lea? Something is wr…”

Isa felt weak and his arms weren’t able to hold his weight. He felt the gravity calling him and his back hit the mattress with violence.

Lea approached him, tugging the blankets over him and then sitting next to him. He noticed that the one he loved so much had sweat was rolling along his face, that he was so pale… breathing with many difficulties…

He should explain to him.

Seeing him that way…

He couldn’t let him be like that once again… When he had met Isa, yes, he wasn’t really happy and here, even through the illness, he could see his joy. But he was also so much more alive. Full of energy. It was what he had loved in him, the fact he was ready to run to the Day World for him, that he had jumped into the void for him, also his way to move, to act… That royalty coming out from him. The pure and tender Light…

He loved him.

That’s why he had to leave…

“I can’t stay, Isa. I’d love t…”

“Excuse me?”

“I can’t stay,” he repeated. “Look at you…”

“Lea?! You can’t… What are you…”

Isa stopped talking when he saw him removed his gloves. Usually, he really was gifted with words, using them as he wished but… not today. Not when his Heart was totally ripped off from his chest.

Lea’s hands passed along his cheeks, caressing them and Isa shivered of joy from the contact. It was delightful but it also burnt so much. And yet… he could handle this heat. Just for him… just for the touch of those long fingers, the soft contact of his palms.

“Isa… Those clothes weren’t protecting me but you.”

“Me? From… This?” Isa caressed the hand above his cheek. “I love this.”

“I love this too. I love you, Isa. I swear, I love you. That’s because I love you, I have to go…”

“Lea…”

Isa didn’t have the chance to end his sentence because the other man grabbed his hand, showing him the red marks, the burn…

“I’m the Sun, Isa…”

“I’m the Moon,” he replied.

His hand moved and brushed Lea’s cheek with his fingers.

“We can’t be together?” he whispered.

“You’re dying.”

Isa nodded.

He did know he was feeling worse every day but he just hoped it will stop soon. He hoped he was ill for the first time and, since it was the first, it was hard to deal with. He hoped it so much… But he couldn’t deny how much he was fading away…

“You will leave forever?”

“Yes. If I leave now, you’ll survive.”

“Survive for what?” Isa asked, pressing his head in the pillow.

He felt so weak… here, all he wanted, was dying in Lea’s arm. A small tine or a big time…

He couldn’t move, just witness everything.

If Lea wanted to leave, he will leave. Disappear forever.

He hated that he couldn’t do anything but begging. Begging for him to stay because he was his only reason to stay alive.

If Lea left, he would have no reason to continue. But, on the other hand, he couldn’t force him to continue this relationship. He could die in his arms, happy. But never Lea could kill him and survive this.

He couldn’t let Lea have this weight on his conscience.

“You can leave. But you will always be in my Heart.”

“You will always be in my Heart,” Lea replied, breathing his forehead against his. “I love you.”

“I love you too…” Isa whispered against his lips.

Then kissed them. With passion, with love.

It was the explosion of the cold and the warm, the melting of two powerful Lights, two loves tying and losing each other.

It was a beautiful kiss.

It was a sad kiss.

A wet kiss… Salty. Perfumed by the tears of a final kiss. The only things they would be able to keep from the other. Except the image of their beloved. The memories. Getting memorized forever…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for having read this!!  
> You can throw me your hate (or your love!!!) at @Angelscythe on twitter if you want to!  
> Remember to stay hydrated and that you're loved by someone. You matter!! Whatever you plan to do today I believe in you! Courage!!!


End file.
